Mean Guys
by tinaDvs
Summary: Kurt is at Dalton, and the Warblers are a group of misfits. But when the ring leader Blaine falls for the new guy, his world is turned upside down. Can he resist the beautiful boy, or will his dirty little secret be revealed? Set in season 2. Summary fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This popped into my head the other night and I just had to write it! It won't be any longer that 10 or 15 chapters, but we'll see. If you guys like it, I might consider making it a little longer, but who knows. I'm still trying to figure out a few things for this and Learning to Love so hang in there!**

Chapter -1-

The Warblers were not a group to mess with. Sure, they sang top 40 hits in show choir competitions by day, but by night they were a gang of misfits. And even thought their school strictly prohibited bullying, the warblers never missed a chance to harass people when they though no one was watching. Kurt would watch in disgust as the three ring leaders, David, Wes, and Blaine would taunt random boys in the halls. One day they caught Kurt glaring at them.

"What you looking at Hummel?" Wes asked as he jumped at him.

David gave an evil glare as Blaine proceeded to knock Kurt's books out of his hands.

The three amigos continued down the hallway as Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. He was sure they were laughing at something stupid, but Kurt didn't care. He bent down to pick up his belongings as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You need some help?" the voice said. The very recognizable boy kneeled next to Kurt helping him pick up his books.

Kurt turned to look at his face, "Puck?" he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Puck stood up and handed Kurt his things, "You know just checking the spot, making sure nobody's messing with you." He looked suspiciously from side to side then back to Kurt, "Those assholes aren't hassling you are they?"

Kurt shook his head, "No they're a couple friends," he lied, "We always joke like that."

Puck raised an eyebrow as he started walking Kurt down the hall. Kurt cleared his throat about to say something else until Puck spoke up.

"Well, I'm just making sure. I don't have to kick anyone's behind up in this joint. After what Karofsky pulled the guys and I aren't taking any more chances, no matter what this schools policy is."

Kurt was touched that his friends back at McKinley cared about him enough to make sure he was okay. Kurt nodded his head knowing full well Puck was referring to the traumatic bullying he underwent with David Karofsky. First he terrified him for a year, shoving him into lockers, and tossing slushy's in his face. It wasn't until he kissed Kurt a couple of weeks ago that he finally realized why he had been treating Kurt that way. Because Karofsky was gay himself, and was too afraid to come out. He threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Burt and Carole found him a new school that was supposed to have a strict no bullying policy. Obviously it wasn't too strict if kids were still getting bullied by none other than the schools Glee Club.

They reached Kurt's last class of the day. Puck patted Kurt's shoulder, "You sure you okay dude?"

"I'm fine, Puck." Kurt said trying his best to smile, "Now go back to school and tell the rest of the guys that too."

"Okay. But I'll be back!" Puck said smiling and taking off just as fast as he had come.

Kurt stood there for a moment grateful that he had friends out there who he knew had his back. He wanted to be back at McKinley so badly, but he didn't want to upset his dad or Carole and waste all the money they had spent on his tuition, just so he could be back at McKinley 3 weeks later. Kurt knew there had to be some way he could make this work.

XXXX

Kurt walked into his dorm room exhausted. He felt as though he had just run a marathon. He didn't know why he was so tired all of a sudden, but he just wanted to go to bed. He waved to his roommate who was sitting on his bed chatting with someone on the phone.

"Hey Kurt!" he exclaimed holding the bottom of the phone.

Kurt waved again, more effortlessly this time and collapsed on his own bed. He overheard a few words of his roommate's conversation as he hung up his blazer.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to see you either. Yeah… mhm… well my roommates here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt grabbed some pajamas out of the dresser sat back down on his bed.

"Hot date Steve?" Kurt said removing his shoes.

"Oh Yeah!" Steve said dancing to no music, "She's so hot! And I finally got the guts to ask her out and she said yes!"

Kurt smiled, "Well congratulations."

Steve frowned and punched Kurt's arm, "What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt held his arm, "Well first of all, my arm is sore now, but… I just, I don't know." Kurt sighed, "I'm just not happy here."

Steve sat next to Kurt on his bed, "Aw common man. You'll get used to it. What made you happy at your old school?"

"Singing," Kurt said immediately.

"Well, why don't you sing?"

Kurt laughed, "Right, and get hassled by those Neanderthal Warblers every day after school. No thanks."

"Hey, I'll join with you if that makes you feel better!" Steve perked up.

"Can you sing?" Kurt asked. He had never heard sing. Never really knew he had an interest in anything besides girls.

"Can I?" Steve sprung up from the bed and began belting out the first chorus of _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy._

Kurt was rather impressed. He didn't think Steve had it in him. He and Steve had become rather good friends in their little time together.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said after he began another chorus, "Save it for your audition."

"Ooh so you're in?" Steve asked hopefully.

Kurt looked unsure.

"Look if any of those guys get in your grill, I'll whoop their asses!"

Kurt laughed at his new bodyguard. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

XXXX

Blaine Anderson was a horrible person. Well at least he thought so. He knew what he and the Warblers were doing was wrong, but he couldn't be the loser who didn't join in. But Blaine always knew he was different from the rest of the guys. He had a secret, and he couldn't risk anyone finding out. Especially not David and Wes. They were the closest thing he had to best friends, and he wasn't about to give that up just to be… well…

"Blaine… Blaine!" Wes said snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face.

"Snap out of it!" David said clapping his hands.

Blaine snapped out of his little daydream and remembered where he was.

"Oh, sorry guys. I'm a little tired." Blaine said adjusting in his seat. "Who's next?"

David called in the next guy to audition for the Warblers.

"Steve Wilson?" David called out, "Tell me again why we are even having auditions this close to sectionals?"

"Because Nick left, and we need one more person," Blaine said plainly.

"Right," said David as Steve walked in calmly.

"Hello, what are you going to sing?" Wes said.

Steve cleared his throat, "Teenage Dream."

"Get out." David said rudely, "I hate that song!"

"What?" Blaine interrupted, "It doesn't matter whether you like it or not, you haven't even heard him sing yet."

"Don't care," David put his hand up, "Get out! Next!" he called out.

Steve cursed as he walked out slowly. Blaine called out, "Kurt Hummel?"

He watched as the slightly pale boy walked into the room.

Blaine immediately noticed how beautiful the boy was. His flawless face, his beautiful eyes which color he just couldn't figure out. His red nose and cheeks, blushing from being nervous Blaine figured. He checked him all the way to his lips that looked so round and soft. No! Blaine shook the images out of his mind.

"What are you going to be singing for us today, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed and spoke, "Um, Blackbird by the Beatles."

Blaine glanced over at David who nodded approvingly.

Wes took a tape from Kurt and slid it in the boom box. Blaine observed as Kurt took a deep breath, opened his mouth and began singing.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly **

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Blaine had to catch his jaw before it dropped. He had never heard something or someone for this matter, so beautiful.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night **

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see **

**All your life **

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free **

**Blackbird fly**

**Blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

He watched eyes wide as the beautiful boy continued his solo. Blaine was so captivated. He had never been so… moved by someone's voice.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

The room was silent for a minute as the boy finished. Blaine clapped, but then stopped when he saw no one else doing the same. David chuckled.

"Wow, that was… awkward." He said looking up at Kurt, whose face read pure horror.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked confused.

"Your voice is, well it's really high." David continued. He shook his head. "No."

Blaine could swear he saw Kurt's heart break right there.

"What? What do you mean no?" Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"I mean no, get out." David motioned to the door, "Who's next?"

Kurt ran out of the common room bawling.

Blaine was outraged. He slammed his clipboard down on the table, "What the hell was that?!"

David ignored his little outburst, "Blaine, I don't want a guy like him on the Warblers."

"A guy like who?" Blaine squinted his eyes. He knew what he meant, he just wanted to see if he would admit it.

"A gay guy, Blaine." David said matter-of-factly.

Blaine felt his heart sink. He couldn't believe this, "He was perfect." He mumbled as he sat back down.

Wes laughed out loud, "Gee Blaine, what are you in love with the guy?"

"No, I'm just saying. He would have been a great addition, that's all."

"Whatever," Wes rolled his eyes, "Who's next?"

Blaine sat in his chair motionless for the rest of the auditions. He felt horrible. Not only did Kurt have a wonderful voice, he seemed like an all-around nice person. Not like Blaine. Blaine knew he had to do something. He couldn't keep living like this. Living in this hell he called a life.

XXX-

**Reviews, reviews, reviews… por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2-

"You should go out with me tonight." Steve told Kurt while fixing his shirt in the mirror.

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading, "No way."

Steve finished adjusting his hair and sat down on his bed to put on his shoes. He gave Kurt a smirk, "You're not still pissed about that audition are you?"

"No, of course not," Kurt lied. Actually he was very much still pissed about the auditions. Singing was what he loved to do. It's what made him belong… at least at McKinley.

Steve looked up with a smirk, "Good! So that means you're coming?"

"No!" Kurt said laughing. He closed his book because it seemed impossible to read when Steve was harassing me, "I'm not going to a club with you, besides, I don't have anything to wear."

"Aw sure you do! I've seen some of those outfits of yours. You're a fashionable guy!"

"Yeah, right," Kurt sat up on his bed crossing his legs. He watched as Steve modeled his outfit to Kurt.

"Nice," Kurt nodded his head.

Steve threw his jacket on and went to open the door but stopped, "Kurt you're an amazing person, and you deserve to have some fun. Call me if you change your mind." And with that he left.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Steve shut the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed hitting his head rather hard on the book on his pillow. He sat up rubbing his head suddenly feeling lonely. Maybe he should have gone with Steve. At least he would be around people.

He picked up his phone and flipped through his contacts trying figure out who to call. He searched but decided not to call anyone. How could he lie to his friends? He couldn't say everything was great when everything clearly was not. But all this thinking gave him a headache. Then again, it could be because he hadn't ate much today. He sprung off his bed to grab his coat. Guess he was getting out after all.

XXXX

Blaine was starving. He didn't know why, but he was just hungry. He made his way to the cafeteria which thankfully was open late on the weekends. He grabbed a slice of pizza and a mountain dew and found a place to sit. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and was greeted to a picture of David and Wes at some club they went to. Blaine smiled and was about to respond until someone caught his eye.

He looked up from his phone to recognize the boy from the auditions. The beautiful boy. What was his name? Blaine searched his brain trying to remember as the boy got his own slice of pizza.

_**Kris?**_

He tried to remember when the other boy got his bottled water and made his way to a table not far from his.

_**Kent? **_

He found himself watching the boy eat slowly, which made Blaine wonder why he was here alone. Blaine felt bad about how David had treated him in auditions, plus he just intrigued him. Blaine had to talk to him.

Blaine stood up and walked to his table smiling. The other boy looked up at him confused. Blaine didn't miss how his face hit the light. His skin looked so smooth, flawless. His hair was sloppy, but still looked great. And those eyes…

"Can I help you?"

Blaine snapped out of his trance as he realized he was staring.

"Oh, hey." He said motioning to the chair across from him, "Is this seat taken?"

The boy's face turned from confusion to pure suspicion, "Ummm … no."

"May I?" Blaine asked. He tried to keep himself from looking like a doofus.

"Sure," the boy said squinting his eyes, "You look familiar. Do I know you.?"

Blaine sat down and thought about what to say. Should he tell him he was in the Warblers? He didn't want to chase him away. Blaine really wanted to know more about this guy.

"Uhh … perhaps." Blaine decided to play it cool and not say, "I mean, we do go to the same school."

The boy tilted his head. Blaine could tell he was really trying to place his face. Blaine decided to change the subject quickly.

"So… why are you here alone?"

"I uh, I could ask you the same thing?" the boy said.

Blaine laughed, "My friends went out tonight, I decided not to."

"Oh my God! Same here!" The boy exclaimed. "Then I got hungry," he looked down at his half eaten slice of pizza.

"Well, I didn't want to seem too obvious, but I came over here to ask you your name." Blaine said as calmly as he could.

The boy looked away as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Blaine however kept his eyes fixated on him. What could he say, he was intrigued.

"I don't know if I should tell you," he said smirking, "I don't really know you."

Blaine cleared his throat and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Blaine." The boy shook his hand shyly.

"Hello Blaine," he said smiling a beautiful smile that gave Blaine goose bumps, "I'm Kurt."

_**Kurt! Damn, so close!**_

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly. Kurt blushed again, "Nice to meet you Kurt."

"Likewise," Kurt said taking a sip from his water.

Blaine nervously fiddled his thumbs until he got the guts to speak.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe," Blaine said with his hand on his forehead, "Probably…. Yes."

Blaine was embarrassed. How could he expect Kurt to just say yes, even if he hoped he would.

Kurt stretched his arms and made a cute little yawning sound, "Oh, I don't know. I'm really tired tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Blaine smiled widely realizing Kurt was just as willing to go out with him. But of course Blaine had to speak before he thought, "Man, I have Warblers practice late tomorrow night."

Kurt stared at him blankly, "Warblers practice?"

Blaine cringed.

"Wait, now I know where I remember you from. You were at my auditions when those jerks…" he paused.

He got up to leave with his trash and started to walk away.

"Kurt, I am so… so sorry they did that to you," Blaine said trying to get him to stay.

Kurt threw his plate in the trash and frowned at Blaine, "Yeah, me too."

Blaine slumped back in his chair as Kurt disappeared out of the cafeteria. He slapped his forehead thinking he had finally found a guy he could be himself with. A guy he could be friends with, and he just chased him away.

XXXX

"Can you believe that?" Kurt said flailing his arms in the air.

"Well maybe he really wanted to get to know you!" said Mercedes on the other side of the phone.

Kurt had been venting ever since he got back to his dorm. How could this Blaine guy ask him out? He was in the Warblers. What were they playing some sick joke on him?

"Yeah, well, I don't want anything to do with him." Kurt pounced on his bed after burning a hole in his floor pacing for 20 minutes.

Mercedes sighed, "Was he cute?"

"GORGEOUS!" Kurt let out a deep breath, "Oh my God Mercedes! He was just … so cute." Kurt blushed just thinking about him. "His eyes, his lips, his hair. He was just perfect… too perfect."

Mercedes laughed on the other line, "Sounds like a fine dude."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt lying on his back now rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just give him a chance, he might be different from the rest of them."

"Ha! Yeah right," Kurt could help but feel like he was falling into a trap. Was Blaine even gay? He thought none of the Warblers were. There was no way they were going to humiliate Kurt this way. Not even by waving a handsome boy in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hellloooo! It's been so long since I've updated I know, but I've been so busy. With work and school I've hardly had any time to write or read any of my stories that have updated so blaahhh! I hope you like this chapter it's a little badass in the begging then it's just like tons of fluff, so yeah… **

Chapter -3-

This day couldn't get any worse. Or so Kurt thought. He had been having a horrible day which included waking up late, spilling coffee on his blazer, and being late to his first class because he had to go change. He was so ready for the school day to end. He walked down the hallway to his last class when he spotted the Warblers up to their old tricks. He tried not to look but he just couldn't help it. The Warblers just pissed him off. Kurt walked down the hallway his eyes full of hatred towards them. But nothing prepared him for what was about to happen.

"What are you looking at?" David stepped in front of Kurt.

"Nothing really," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "Excuse me."

Kurt pushed David aside trying to walk past as he was stopped again by Wes.

Hey, you got something to say?"

"No. I'm actually just trying to go to class. But of course you idiots are making that difficult." Kurt was growing more frustrated by the second as his face grew beet red. He really didn't feel like this today.

Wes put his finger in Kurt's face, "Watch your mouth, Hummel."

Kurt moved his finger as calmly as possible, "Could you please move."

Kurt tried pushing past him, but Wes snatched him by his blazer piping, causing Kurt to drop all of his books.

"Get off me!" Kurt demanded as he yanked away from Wes barely missing his face with his hand.

Shocked, Wes drew back and sucker punched Kurt in his stomach. Kurt doubled over with his hand on his stomach. David stood behind Kurt making sure he couldn't get away as Wes grabbed Kurt by his collar again.

"Next time you'll think twice about trying to swing on me," He spat out.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kurt heard a familiar voice ring out over the cheers of the Warblers surrounding Kurt and Wes.

He punched Kurt in his face with such force that he sent Kurt tumbling to the hard marble floor.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was on the floor with a stinging pain in his cheekbone.

"What the hell is going on here?" he heard that voice again.

What happened next was a blur as he saw a small boy pushing through the crowd toward him. David and Wes quickly scurried off as Blaine kneeled in front of him.

"Oh my God! Kurt are you okay?"

"No!" Kurt said holding his cheek, "I just got punched in the face."

Blaine helped Kurt get on his feet, "I'm so sorry. Blaine frowned looking at Kurt wince as he touched his eye. "Those guys are just assholes. That really pisses me off."

"Yeah, I could say the same," Kurt wiped the little blood that had dripped from the cut on his eye.

"Come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "I should get you to the nurse."

XXXX

"Why are you helping me?" Kurt said sitting in the nurse's chair, holding an icepack to his eye, "Aren't they your friends?"

"Not really," Blaine sighed, "I never thought it would be like this."

Blaine helped Kurt hold the icepack to his face. He gazed into his eyes for a moment until Kurt broke away.

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not a mean person. I never expected the Warblers to be such…"

"Jerks?" Kurt finished.

Blaine smirked, "Exactly."

Blaine looked into those beautiful eyes and held Kurt's gaze for a while.

"Nope," Kurt said looking away, "I'm not falling for this."

Blaine looked confused, "Fall for what?"

"For whatever sick game you guys are trying to play on me." Kurt moved Blaine's hand off his face.

"What?" Blaine laughed, "What are you talking about what game?"

"Oh come on," Kurt moved the icepack from his face revealing an ugly bruise, "Like you would ever be interested in getting to know me."

Blaine looked at his feet for a while. Kurt studied him, trying to figure him out.

"Actually I did." Blaine finally said, "I like you Kurt. Well, I think I like you. I don't really know you but, I would like to."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he realized he had put his foot in his mouth. Was this guy serious?

"I have a secret," Blaine continued.

Kurt leaned in close, wondering what on earth it could be. He didn't know Blaine that well either, but he was a pretty interesting guy.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I … um," He looked up at Kurt, "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

Kurt was on the edge of his seat, "Of course not."

"I'm not like the other guys in the Warblers."

"Wha ... What do you mean?"

"I'm … gay."

Kurt couldn't help his mouth dropping again. So he was gay? He was different? He was trying to get to know him? Dammit Mercedes was right.

"Me too," Kurt thought he would say something to lighten the mood a little.

Blaine smiled hopefully. Kurt was just relieved there were other people at Dalton like him. Or at least he could relate to.

"I've never told anyone that before, not even my parents." Blaine took Kurt's ice pack from him and replaced it on his face.

"Wow," Kurt shook his head, "That must have been hard keeping that in for so long."

"Yeah it has been."

Kurt felt sorry for him. Not only had he been keeping this in for years, he never had any friends that knew the real him.

"Kurt will you go out with me?" Blaine blurted out interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"What?" Kurt wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"Go out with me," Blaine sat down in a chair next to Kurt.

Kurt thought this over for a minute, "But what about…?"

"The Warblers," Blaine read Kurt's mind, "Don't worry about them."

"Okay," Kurt smiled for the first time today, "I'll go out with you."

XXXX

Kurt nervously tapped his coffee cup. He had only been waiting for Blaine for five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Kurt was nervous. His stomach had butterflies, his palms were clammy, and he just couldn't shake this voice in his head telling him he shouldn't have come. But curiosity got the best of him. He did want to get to know Blaine more. That was the only reason he had come, or so Kurt convinced himself. He tried to calm himself down, but nothing helped when Blaine opened the door to the Lima Bean, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

Kurt was breathless as the gorgeous boy scanned the room until he found who he was looking for. He smiled handsomely as he strolled over to the table Kurt sat. Kurt tried his best to smile without looking too excited. He felt a wave of relief that Blaine had even showed up.

"Right on time," Kurt started conversation looking at his watch that read 4:00 on the dot.

Blaine sat down with that smile still planted on his face, "Well, I do like to be on time." Blaine looked up at Kurt and frowned, "How is your eye doing?"

Kurt's hand immediately flew up to his still slightly bruised eye, "Umm, its good. Still hurts after two days." He had thought twice about applying makeup on it, but it was too sore.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Why do you keep apologizing? It wasn't your fault remember?"

"Yeah but I just can't help feeling responsible." Blaine shook his head. "I could have done something; I should have got there earlier…"

"Blaine…" Kurt touched Blaine's hand, "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you got there when you did."

Blaine's heart melted as he felt Kurt's hand touch his. He had never felt like this about anyone before. At least not so suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine slowly removed Kurt's hand from his as he stood back up, "I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be right back."

Kurt didn't even get a chance to text Mercedes and tell her how his 'date' was going before Blaine was back with his piping hot medium drip.

"So… Kurt," Blaine started, "Tell me something about yourself."

Kurt couldn't control the blush that appeared on his cheeks, "Uhh, my name is Kurt…"

"Mhmm," Blaine stirred his coffee nodding his head.

"I'm 17. I like to sing and shop."

Blaine laughed at this, "Go on."

"Umm I think that's about it," Kurt was sure his face would melt off if he blushed anymore.

Blaine looked disappointed, "Oh no, I'm sure there's more to you than that."

Kurt shook his head trying to avoid Blaine's glare, "How about you? Who is Blaine Anderson?"

"Hmm… who am I?" Blaine looked off into the air as if he was thinking, "I'm a 16 year old, gay guy. Who loves to sing, dance, and I also like beaches, sushi, and small animals… who are nice."

"Interesting," Kurt giggled. He loved the way Blaine talked. The way he was so comfortable with Kurt, made him feel more at ease.

"So I guess I'm not squeezing anything else out of you then?" Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt looked down at his own half full cup, "I don't know, I guess we'll see how lucky you are."

Blaine lifted his triangle eyebrows, "Oh really?" he rested his face on his arm.

Kurt couldn't help how adorable Blaine looked with his hand on his face sipping his coffee out of that straw. He couldn't help but think about what his arms would feel like wrapped around his waist. How those lips would feel kissing his own. How those hands would feel on Kurt's naked…

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice snapped Kurt out of his daydream he hadn't even realized he was having.

"Yes," Kurt suddenly turned his head.

"Did you just hear anything I said?" Blaine was now sitting up staring at Kurt.

Kurt felt so embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah sure I did."

He sipped his coffee and took a deep breath. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're a great listener," Blaine made himself laugh.

"I'm sorry I tend to daydream a lot."

"What do you dream about?"

"Lots of things. My Future, things I want in life." Kurt admitted.

Blaine lifted his eyebrows again, "Hmmm, now we're getting somewhere!" he stated loudly, "What _**do **_you want in life Kurt Hummel?"

"Right now? Somebody to love and take care of me. A mutual partner that will listen to my stories, and tell me I look gorgeous. And when we get legally married, he'll assure me that I'm the one for him. The _**only**_ one for him," Blaine's eyes grew wide, "Oh and Broadway, which would be nice too."

Blaine took a deep breath, "Well that escalated quickly. But seriously, thats great Kurt." He smiled into his coffee trying to stop himself from raising his hand saying 'I can handle that'.

"Yeah just a silly dream I guess." Kurt hung his head. He wanted to make sure Blaine didn't think he was talking about him. I mean, of course Kurt would love to be with Blaine, but he still hadn't figured him out. "I just really wish I would have gotten into the warblers. Singing was what made me feel good, and now it's like I have nothing to do with my free time."

Blaine shifted in his seat, "Really? Well, let me help you with that."

He stood up and extended his hand for Kurt to take.

"Where are we going?" said Kurt skeptically.

"Trust me," Blaine said confidently.

Kurt hesitated but then grabbed Blaine's hand. Kurt smiled from ear to ear as they left the Lima Bean hand in hand off on some adventure.

XXXX

Kurt was running out of oxygen as Blaine ran him around Dalton looking for the perfect place. For what, Kurt wasn't sure. They would run into an empty room, Blaine would look around, mumble something, and then whisk Kurt away to another room to repeat the same process. Kurt's hand felt as if it would dissolve if Blaine held it any tighter.

"This is it!" Blaine stopped suddenly.

Kurt looked around and noticed they were in the common room, or the choir room, Kurt didn't really know the exact name for it. It had a few couches in it, very tastefully decorated Kurt noticed. It was a very cozy room accented by a piano in the corner of the room by the window. Kurt recognized it as the same room he auditioned for the warblers in.

"And what exactly is 'it'?" Kurt puzzled watched Blaine walk over to the piano and sit down.

He played a few chords then turned around to look at Kurt, "Sing."

Kurt laughed, "What? Here? Now?" he looked around the empty room.

"Yeah, just let go and sing." Blaine began playing the intro to a favorite song of Kurt's.

Kurt gasped.

"Do you know it?" Blaine smirked with his back to Kurt.

Without another word Kurt smiled and showed Blaine exactly how much he knew it.

**The power lines went out **

**And I am all alone **

**But I don't really care at all **

**Not answering my phone**

**All the games you played **

**The promises you made**

**Couldn't finish what you started **

**Only darkness still remains **

Blaine joined in with a kickass harmony under Kurt's voice as Kurt walked over and sat next to Blaine on the piano seat.

**Lost sight, couldn't see**

**When it was you and me **

**Blow the candles out **

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**I'm begging to see the light **

**Blow the candles out **

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**But I think I'll be alright**

Kurt, stunned by Blaine's voice stopped singing, and Blaine stopped playing as they gazed into each other's eyes. They were so close he could feel the heat of him.

"You have a beautiful voice," Kurt tried to remember how to speak.

Blaine seemed to be breathing harder as well, "As do you."

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt. He was so close to those perfect lips he could almost taste them. The thought of this exited Blaine to no end. He reached up to touch Kurt's face and leaned in closer and closer.

Kurt had gotten dizzy and closed his eyes. They're lips barely touched before… "Wait."

Blaine stopped himself, "I'm sorry," he moved only inches from Kurt's face and Kurt felt the warmness of Blaine leave his face, "Too soon right?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, no. Trust me I, would like nothing more than to kiss you right now, but I'm just..." Kurt didn't know what was wrong with him, why was he talking and not making out with Blaine right now.

"I understand," Blaine hung his head, "I'm not usually this hasty. But you… you do something to me Kurt. You make me this person that is much happier than the person I was before. Seeing you do Blackbird a few days ago, I instantly felt a connection to you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Kurt stared up at him tried to take this all in, "Really?.. Me?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Look I'm not saying I want you to be my boyfriend or anything. Maybe we can take it slow. We can just be friends for a while, I just…. Don't want to be away from you."

Kurt swallowed, "I don't know what to say."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket to check it. He stared at it for a few seconds before standing up and walking away slowly, "I'm sorry, I've got to go." He said still glaring at his phone.

"Wait!" Kurt stood up confused. What the hell was happening?

"I'll call you later, Okay." Blaine smiled softly, "Promise me you'll wait up for me."

Kurt stood by the piano with the most puzzled look on his face.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Just promise. Don't go to sleep until I call okay?"

Blaine left before Kurt could even respond. Kurt just stood there with his mouth opened wondering what the hell just happened. Why did Blaine leave so suddenly? Kurt really hoped he hadn't scared him away, or made him feel uncomfortable. He really liked Blaine as well, but he just…. Kurt didn't know what stopped him. Now something just bothered him, but for now he just slumped back onto the piano seat and began playing where Blaine left off. Maybe singing could make him feel better this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY CRAP! I know it's been a while, it's been so crazy lately… but I promise I will have the next few chapters out fairly quickly because I've been writing a lot, just not posting ? hehe so yeah, thank you to the faithful few that hung in there I hope you enjoy this chapter took me 3 weeks to write…. Also there is brief gay bashing in this which I in no way endorse, and am only using for the benefit? Of this story, I love me some kurt, some blaine, some klaine! So just letting you know ahead of time, and I made up some warbler names because I didn't know the real ones so… **

Chapter -4-

"Kuuurt… Kuuuuuuuurrrrrt!" Mercedes waved her hand in front of her friends face.

He opened his eyes drowsily as he smiled back at her, "I'm awake."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

Kurt yawned, "I'm sorry. I barely had any sleep last night."

"Ooh, out and about I presume?" she smirked at him before sipping her tea, "You never did tell me about your hot date with Blaire yesterday."

"His name is Blaine," Kurt corrected her immediately as he sat up at the table. He blushed and picked up his cup. He was wide awake now.

She shot him a surprised smile as he took a long drink of coffee.

"Sorry… your date with Blaine. How'd it go?"

"It was okay," Kurt sighed, "We talked and he's a really cool guy. So handsome, so levelheaded, and I really like him."

Mercedes had the biggest smile on her face, "Oh my goodness Kurt, you're adorable!"

"Then we went back to Dalton together, and sang a little bit… almost kissed, it was cool."

"Wait a minute, hold up… Almost kissed? Please elaborate!"

Kurt blushed even more, "It was nothing…" he smiled widely.

Mercedes finished her tea as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Doesn't seem like nothing. But… I don't get it why are you so sleepy."

"We were on the phone all night, it was like a dream. He was so romantic and polite." Kurt stared into his cold latte, "It's just something about him. I feel so safe with him ya know?"

Mercedes nodded her head, "Well, when will you see him again? I wanna meet him!" she exclaimed.

Kurt thought about this. They hadn't figured that out yet, whether they would go out again or not. All Kurt knew was that he definatly wanted to see him again.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to see him later."

She turned her lips up at him. Kurt tried to escape her glare in fear that he would burst out laughing at any moment because he felt that giddy talking about Blaine. He had to somehow change the subject to get the heat off of him.

"Hey, are you ready to go? I still want to go to the mall," he asked and yawned at the same time.

"Definatly, lets gooooo," she sang out as they sat up from the table.

"Don't show off," Kurt teased her as they laughed they're way out of the café.

XXXX

"Kurt you seriously gotta hit that!" Steve laughed out.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he neatly folded his newly purchased clothes and put them in his dresser drawers, "What do you mean, 'hit that'?"

Steve smacked his lips, "You know what I mean! Tap it, do him…" he whispered to Kurt, "The nasty."

"Ewwww!" Kurt threw a shoe at his roommate, "You are a sick man."

"Well can you blame me? You've been a little uptight lately, you need some…"

Kurt, now finished with his clothes sat on his bed across from Steve. He shook his head at his friend as he lied on his bed throwing a stress ball in the air.

"I just met him! Besides, I'm not that easy."

"Mhm… whatever." Steve sat up to look Kurt in the eyes, "What do I care anyway, you won't even tell me who the poor guy is!"

Kurt smiled at this because it was true. Kurt wanted to make sure to keep Blaine's secret between the two of them. With Steve's big mouth it was sure to get out by the end of the day if Kurt told him. Steve stood up and punched Kurt in the arm. Kurt hurled his pillow at him.

"Because, it's none of your business." He stated smartly, "And what do you mean the poor guy?"

Steve laughed and changed the subject, "Okay, okay Kurt I'll find out," he threw Kurt his pillow back, "No really though I just wanna make sure this guy isn't some asshole trying to take advantage of you. I gotta look out for you Kurt." He walked over to his own dresser to grab some pajamas.

Kurt was surprised by this statement, "Look out for me? Don't worry about me I'll be just fine."

"You can say that all you want, but I see through those pretty little eyes Kurt Hummel," he gathered his clothes and his bathroom caddy, "Now, I'm going to take a shower."

All Kurt could say was okay before Steve was gone, leaving him in the room with something to think about. He was lucky to have at least one genuine friend here. That would look out for him when he needed it.

A knock on the door interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt stood up immediately thinking it was Steve forgetting something.

"What did you forge…" she started as he swung the door open, then realizing it wasn't in fact his roommate.

Kurt stared at the boy for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Blaine? What… what are you doing here?"

The wide smile Blaine had on his face was replaced by a frown, "What are you not happy to see me?"

He stood there looking as handsome as he possibly could. He held a single rose in his hand. Kurt pulled the smaller boy into his dorm quickly.

"Blaine, you idiot!" Kurt punched him gently in the chest.

Blaine held his chest, "Ouch! What did I do?"

"If my roommate sees you here, he's gonna know that…" Kurt hesitated, "You're gay. I thought you said you wanted to keep it a secret?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, "I do. I just, wanted to see you," He looked at his feet, "We never did make a second date." Blaine handed Kurt the rose he held.

Kurt felt slightly embarrassed. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he didn't want to risk anything. Setting the rose on his dresser as he plopped down onto his bed.

"What if one of the warblers saw you here? You couldn't have called first? How did you even know where my dorm was?"

Blaine sat on Steve's bed as Kurt riddled him with questions, "Kurt, Kurt… it's fine. The warblers went out for pizza, so… I'm free tonight."

"Oh," Kurt mumbled to himself. He looked into his lap.

Blaine scooted over to Kurt's bed sitting right up next to him, "Something wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't prepared to see you," Kurt took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say."

Blaine blushed, "Oh Kurt, it's just me."

Kurt smiled.

"How was your day?" Blaine tried to break the ice.

"Much better now that you're here."

Blaine laughed, "You're doing pretty good for a guy who doesn't know what to say."

"Well I'm often very good at making things up."

"Oh so you made that up?" Blaine laughed out harder.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kurt batted his eyes at him.

Blaine stared into his eyes for a moment, "Kurt Hummel you are adorable."

"So are you. I like your bowtie." Kurt adjusted Blaine's red and black checkered bowtie around his neck.

Blaine tried to sit still, "Thank you."

"You never did tell me how you know where my dorm is."

He and Kurt locked eyes once again, but for a little longer. Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine, taking in his scent, letting the warmth of his face to heat his own. Blaine took Kurt's hand as he also leaned closer.

Then, like clockwork, they kissed.

It was slow at first, then heated up by the moment. Blaine held Kurt's waist pulling him closer. Kurt's arms were trapped under Blaine as he slid his hands under his shirt. He allowed Blaine to lay him down enjoying the way his body felt on top of his.

Blaine released Kurt's waist and put his hand on either side of Kurt's head breaking the torrid kissing and staring down at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked trying to catch his breath.

Blaine hesitated, "Well, maybe we should talk about this first. I mean, I've never done this before."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Well me either."

Blaine sat up leaving Kurt laying down next to him.

Kurt sat up next to Blaine who was staring at his lap, "It's okay, we can talk if you want to," he rubbed Blaine's arm.

"I just want to make sure I'm doing it right," Blaine looked at Kurt with his puppy eyes, "I wouldn't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."

It was quiet for a moment until Kurt broke the silence.

"My roommate will be back any minute now," he muttered.

"Sure yeah, we can talk about this later, at dinner? Tomorrow?" Blaine shrugged as he stood up.

Kurt smiled, "Definatly."

Blaine leaned down and kissed his lover on the forehead, "Can't wait."

XXXX

Blaine walked into warbler's practice the next day with a smile gracing his face. He was counting down the minutes to when he got to see Kurt again. Never mind that he was extremely tired because he decided to stay up all night researching sex in gay couples. He just couldn't wait to be able to touch him again, to kiss those lips… and this time, he'll be ready.

"What do you think about that Blaine?"

"Sure, I think Hey soul sister would be an amazing choice for regionals, but shouldn't we be taking a break?" He rubbed his forehead.

Wes squinted his eyes at him, "What do you mean a break?

Blaine's eyes widened, "Um, well I was just… suggesting that we…"

"Take a break before our first trip to regionals in 5 years?" Wes interrupted.

"I didn't mean it like that. There's a lot of pressure on the warblers lately, especially me." He could feel the stress rising up to his triangle eyebrows, "I'm just tired."

"The New Directions are tough competition Blaine. I need to know that we are for sure ready."

"We will," Blaine said as sternly as he could.

Wes looked to each side of him at the other senior members of the warblers, "We all hear Blaine's motion for a," he took a deep breath, "Short recess from practice. All those in favor?"

Most of the warblers held their hands high as they agreed. Blaine felt a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"Okay, fine we will have a 2 week break, in which we will not have practice, and focus on our studies," he stared at Blaine who gave him a reassuring nod.

Wes hit his gavel and everyone stood up to leave. David gathered his things and stood up as well to leave until Wes stopped him.

"Hey what's up?" David stood over him with a confused look on his face.

"You noticed anything different about Blaine?" he asked standing up making sure to keep his voice low so the lingering boys in the room couldn't hear.

David rolled his eyes, "No, why?"

"He's never asked for a break," he did air quotes, "He's always loved the spotlight, and lately he's been so… odd, like regionals doesn't even matter."

"Look, Blaine's fine. He's probably just tired like he said," David put his hand on Wes' shoulder, "Let it go."

"Hmmm," Wes pondered this as he stood up to go home. He just knew he had a feeling; something was going on with Blaine. He just had to figure out what it was so he could get rid of it and have him focused for regionals.

XXXX

"You hold them like this," Kurt took Blaine's hand in his forming his fingers around the chopsticks he held crookedly.

Blaine shook his head with a smile as Kurt tried to assist him, "How about this?" he threw the chopsticks down and grabbed his fork, stabbing the sushi and stuffing it in his mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Gosh Blaine, you at least have to try."

Kurt pursed his lips at the younger man, grabbing his own chopsticks and picking his food up effortlessly bringing it to his lips.

"See how can't I do it like that?" Blaine pouted.

"Because it takes time, Mr. Impatient."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how patient I am," Blaine looked down at his food with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt smirked at him across the table, "Speaking of patience, how did you manage to get two weeks off of Warbler hell?"

"Well… It was a gamble. But I pulled it off with my obvious charm and cunning manipulating skills."

Kurt laughed out loud, "Oh, whatever! You only got away with it because you're their favorite."

"Being the favorite has its perks," he grinned with a mouthful of sushi.

Kurt smiled that beautiful smile, making Blaine feel as if he was the only person in the world he smiled at like that. Blaine reached over and held Kurt's hand.

"I'm having such a great time with you."

Kurt nodded, "Likewise," he remained smiling widely picking up his Shirley temple.

Kurt teased him as he formed his mouth around the straw tantalizing Blaine's insides. Blaine envied that straw as he drank from it, wondering what those lips would feel like…

"Oh I'm so full!" Blaine gasped suddenly to stop the situation forming down under.

Blaine patted his stomach softly and yawned adoringly, making Kurt shake his head.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy."

XXXX

"God I'm starving, can we go in already?"

David whined out to Wes as he walked back out of the restaurant to the car where some of the Warbler crew was.

Wes handed Nick the reservation pad as he neared the car, "You guys are not gonna believe this."

"What?" Nick asked inspecting the reservation pad.

"Blaine's already here."

David turned off and exited the car, "Come again?"

"Just come look." Wes turned from the confused Warblers and headed back to the restaurant door.

David, Nick, Curt and Lionel all followed suit, walking into the door almost in sync. Wes stopped them by the door as if they were hiding from someone. He pointed to a far table that was only slightly visible from the front door. They could barely see two boys sitting there. Holding hands. Laughing. Smiling at each other.

"That's Blaine!" Lionel said dumbfounded.

"I told you that," Wes rolled his eyes. He scrunched his nose up at them as if he was disgusted at the sight of Kurt and Blaine, "He's with that fag we kicked out of auditions."

Wes turned to face them, "I knew something was going on."

David's mouth hung open in shock, "I…can't…believe it."

"Let's go." Wes pushed past the stunned Warblers steaming mad.

The rest of the gang rushed to catch up with him, "Wha… what are we gonna do?" Nick asked suddenly as they all piled back into the car, reservation pad still clenched in his hands.

Wes, now in the driver's seat turned the car on letting the vehicle roar to life. His face was beet red with anger, and hands shook with hatred, "We're gonna give that queer a piece of our minds."

XXXX

**The next ones might be holiday ones just to keep the story moving smoothly. I know I know, if I would have wrote these on time it woulda made more sense, yessss. Holler if you want holiday ones, if it doesn't matter to you tell me… reviews make my world go round!**


End file.
